Not Let You Go!
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Separarse de él, difícilmente. Más luchar contra la muerte, no podría. No obstante, otra oportunidad le concede la vida... Y ahora que lo ve sonreír, no lo abandonaría. No lo dejaría ir, de eso estaba segura.


Hello everyone!

Espero que debido al cambio en el fic "Error ¿Perdonado?" No quieran estrangularme, jaja. Tengo mis razones que, luego explicaré en el mismo fic. No aquí.

Pues, este one-shot surgió al ver el capítulo 175 de Naruto Shippuden. _De hecho, la idea es antigua, sólo que me digné en hacerlo posible en estos días_. Algunos diálogos son propios del capítulo de la serie, o sea, no son míos. Los demás, sí. Digamos que es el final que yo deseaba que pasara. Además, cabe mencionar que, en este one-shot, Anko Mitarashi permanece en la Aldea de la Hoja cuando la invasión de Pain. Oohh! ¿Qué más? Umm… ¡Ya sé!

**Naruto** NO es de mi propiedad, sino del ilustre creador **Masashi Kishimoto**, quien por motivos desconocidos o quizás lo ha pensado, pero nos mantiene en suspenso, NO se digna en unir al lindo Kakashi con la domadora de serpientes Anko.

Oh! Anko! ¿Qué es lo que Masashi-sama intenta hacer contigo en el manga? ¡Al menos aún vive! ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**Not Let You Go!**

_**By**_

**Natsumi Anko.* **

Sangre…Sangre por todos lados…muertos…muertos por doquier… La aldea de la Hoja ha sido devastada cruelmente, sin piedad, por los malditos miembros de la organización Akatsuki, en específico Pain, y sus otros Pains atacaron ferozmente la villa, causando en ella grandes estragos, lo cual en estos momentos la esperanza de ver un mañana ha decaído.

Konoha parece desértica… El viento espira animoso y la polvareda se levanta de la superficie, dejando ver a plena luz del día las funestas que han sido las disputas, dejando las personas significativas para cada aldeano y/o ninja tirados sobre el asfalto como si fueran piezas de ajedrez desplazadas o basuras que pueden deshacerse de ella a cual antojo, agregando además, los escombros aplastando ninjas caídos en plena batalla, otros heridos apunto de desvanecer, y el resto perdieron la esperanza, y por lo tanto, lloran apesadumbrados las pérdidas de sus seres queridos.

No obstante, se puede escuchar sonidos metálicos de kunais enfrentándose en cada choque agresivo, de aquellos shinobis que mantienen al menos una chispa de esperanza, confiando en vencer y vivir como antes, pacíficamente. Los aldeanos evacuados de sus hogares y negocios para ser llevados al refugio ubicado estratégicamente escondido en las estatuas de los Hokage, parecen todos asustados por las explosiones. Más, sin embargo, Tsunade, trata de salvar todas las vidas posibles con ayuda de Katsuyu, pero una vida en especial ha fallecido, y aún no logra creerlo a pesar de que Katsuyu se lo ha informado.

Ese ser se encuentra en un lugar oscuro. Parece como si fuera un paisaje divisado de montañas, terreno nocturno, el cual no se divisa estrellas en el cielo. Allí conversa con su padre después de tantos años de no verlo ni hablar con él, hoy es su oportunidad y quizás permanezcan juntos. En medio de ellos, la fogata encendida. El fuego se mueve como enviándole un mensaje que no interpretaba. Los Hatake contemplan el fuego, deleitándose, no obstante, sonrisas vislumbradas en sus labios.

Después de largo rato sin musitar palabras, sólo viendo las llamas del fuego bailar en medio de la noche, Sakumo Hatake decide iniciar conversación – **¿Quién iba a pensar que los dos íbamos a morir tan pronto?** – Observa a su hijo – **Pero no tan pronto como tu madre.**

Kakashi contempla el fuego, no obstante, al cabo de unos minutos decide prolongar el diálogo – **Padre… siempre te he querido preguntar algo.** – Sakumo pone atención con detenimiento a cada palabra – **¿Por qué alguien como tú, conocido como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, eligió ignorar el código de la aldea y abandonar una misión crucial para salvar a sus amigos? Si no lo hubieses hecho, nadie te hubiera reprimido y no hubieras sido tan miserable… Me siento tan ingrato. **

– **Ya veo… ¿Lo tomaste muy difícil, verdad? **– responde Sakumo, resintiendo las palabras.

– **Sí **– Kakashi cierra su ojo visible con pesar, pensando en otro asunto que le molesta, sin embargo no es momento de reprimendas. No ahora. – **Pero sabes padre… Sea lo que sea, sé que diste lo mejor de ti. Puedo verlo y te entiendo** – mirada desconcertada por parte de su padre –** Rompiste el código para salvar a todos. Estoy orgulloso de ti por eso.**

Sakumo no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Esas palabras lo llenaron de una grata alegría, tanta fue su emoción que duró varios minutos en responder – **Gracias.**

Más no sólo eso inquieta a Kakashi. Por inercia, deslizó su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón sintiendo al instante una punzada en el dedo índice. Regresó su mano, atrayendo el objeto cual se punzó. Largamente contempló dicho objeto. Se trataba del prendedor de una mujer y se limitó a sonreír, una sonrisa triste, amarga. No duró más de cinco minutos observando el broche. Cerró la mano en puño, apretando el prendedor con presión, tratando de no punzarse de nuevo, más sin embargo, la fuerza ejercida ocasionó sangrado en su mano, más no le importó.

Sakumo se percató de la melancolía de su hijo mientras éste apretaba con firmeza aquel objeto como si en verdad fuera importante. Actitud que lo sorprendió un poco, pero era de esperarse, sin embargo no hizo el más mínimo intento de preguntar, ya que si necesita desahogarse con alguien, lo haría con él.

**~ Flash Back ~**

Vestido, pero sin el chaleco ninja ni la camisa azul marina que distingue a todo shinobi de Konoha, apenas sólo con el pantalón y la camiseta tipo licra que le cubre el dorso de su cuerpo hasta el rostro. Se encuentra descalzo, al igual que ella, quien viste un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado desde el cuello hasta los muslos, y su peculiar mini falda naranja oscura.

Kakashi y su acompañante, Anko, podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro mientras permanecen cómodos sobre la cama. Él apoyando la espalda contra la almohada anexada a la pared, y ella contra el pecho de él mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente, aferrándose a él. El jounin acaricia dulcemente el pelo de Anko, el cual permanece suelto.

La sentía dormir en su regazo, tranquila e inocente, entonces dejó de acariciar el pelo y así, abrigarla con la blanca sábana e inmediatamente ella despertó ante el leve movimiento producido por él.

– **¿Cuándo terminará esto?** – pregunta Anko, entristecida – **¿Cómo los derrotaremos si cada vez aumentan su fuerza?**

Espiró –**Desconozco la respuesta** – responde él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

– **Primero Asuma…–** ella entrecerró sus ojos, hundiéndose en la depresión de saber que algún día podría perder a la persona más primordial en su vida, a quien ella, precisamente en este momento, abraza.

– **Asuma…–** susurra él, recordando a su amigo. Ambos se volvieron melancólicos.

– **No quiero perderte…–** dijo Anko, inesperadamente, más para ella que para él. – **Si te pasa algo, yo…– **su voz se cortó, tan sólo pensarlo… no quiere ni imaginarlo.

– **Escúchame Anko, conociendo los peligros que rodean a los ninjas, elegimos este camino. Nuestro deber es proteger a la aldea junto a sus habitantes. No podemos impedir lo inevitable. **

La kunoichi apretó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del shinobi – **No lo acepto… No sé que haría si te perdiera **– responde, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, aplastando las gotas cristalinas deseosas por salir – **Nunca en mi vida me he sentido completa, tranquila conmigo misma, tan sólo por tenerte a mi lado. **

Kakashi roza con los labios y el mentón la cabeza de ella, olfateando el rico aroma de fresa que desprende el sedoso y suave pelo lila de su amada. Allí depositó un ligero beso, cuando ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sabe que ella es una mujer fuerte, capaz de superar cualquier prueba presentada ante su camino; pero recalca que ante todas las cualidades de una verdadera kunoichi, ella es una mujer como las demás, frágil, de buen corazón, sensible para con él, cariñosa, y lo que él no imaginaba al conocerla es que, ella podría aferrarse a él, como lo hace ahora.

– **No quiero separarme de ti **– susurró con la voz entrecortada, a la vez un poco ronca. Él no responde, la abraza más fuerte. – **¡Injusto!**

– **¿Qué es injusto?** – pregunta como sin darle importancia, pero dándole prioridad a las palabras de la Mitarashi.

– **Arriesgar todo a cambio de nada. Vidas se pierden en batallas, incluyendo niños, mujeres, ancianos…–** le mira de reojo, angustiada **–…esposos.**

El jounin entiende las razones del porqué dice esas rudas palabras – **Quizás tengas razón, pero no a c****amb****io de nada** – levanta delicadamente la cabeza de ella, con el único propósito de que le mire a la cara. Acción que ella evitaba. Al final le hizo mirarlo. Contemplando las mejillas mojadas de la Mitarashi, debido a las lágrimas, intentó sonreírle, animándola. Durante varios minutos de miradas cruzadas se dijeron muchas palabras, lo cual ella, al fin de cuentas, logró sonreír.

Cierra sus ojos e intenta dormir en el regazo de su compañero, sintiendo el calor despedido del cuerpo de él, cual se embriaga de aquel aroma. Las mejillas sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo – **No pretendo ser egoísta, menos esquivar mis obligaciones, puesto es imposible. Sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado… No soy del tipo de persona que le teme a la muerte, pero tengo miedo de un día verte partir sin poder hacer algo al respecto. **

– **Si eso sucede… Si llegara a suceder, promete no llorar mi muerte –** respuesta que, desconcertó abiertamente a la kunoichi.

Anko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida por tal petición – **¡No puedo prometerlo! **– gritó, alejándose unos centímetros de él. Luego, su voz disminuye la intensidad de cómo antes había hablado, ahora más suave y expresando dolor – **No puedo… porque no sé si seré capaz de resistirlo… Trataré de ser fuerte. Aún así, no aceptaré tu partida…**– ella se giró, dándole la espalda, tan sólo él no la observe derramar lágrimas por él.

Kakashi, por su parte, sabe bien que ella en momentos difíciles busca un pretexto y sabe que no durará mucho en saltar diciendo alguna estupidez. Percibió, ella se limpia las gotas cristalinas brotando de sus ojos, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista, desgraciadamente él ya lo ha notado.

Terminando de secar su rostro, sonríe, o eso intentó – **Y… por cierto, ¿Por qué tenemos la cortina corrida, si no estamos haciendo nada indecente?** – preguntó, de inmediato empezó a reír.

Kakashi, preferiblemente, le sigue el juego y no verla llorar más – **Mmm… Anko…**

– **¿Sí?** – interroga, con inocencia.

– **Aún no** – la abraza y la atrae a sus brazos, perdiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

Anko se apartó, todavía riendo e iba a levantarse, pero él la haló hacia su regazo, quedando ella de espaldas sobre la cama y Kakashi sobre ella, sin aplastarla con su peso para luego perderse en un tierno beso. Beso interrumpido por un fuerte y preciso estallido.

– **¿Una explosión?** – pregunta Anko, temiendo lo peor.

Kakashi se levantó de la cama. Al momento de asomarse por la ventana vio la aldea bajo ataque. – **¡Es hora!**

Sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas dobladas a los lados, abrió los ojos atemorizada, estaba paralizada. – _**Tan pronto…**_

El jounin toma asiento a orillas del lecho y mientras terminaba de vestirse, ella lo veía alistarse con calma. Kakashi la miró durante unos minutos – **¿Anko?** – extrañado, ella parecía temblar ¿o era su imaginación?

– _**Tengo un mal presentimiento – **_pensó ella, nerviosa, mirándolo fijamente, sin importarle que él lo notara, aunque obviamente era notable.

– **Será preferible que vayas al refugio junto a Kurenai y las demás mujeres de la aldea –** aconsejó él, confundido por la actitud de la Mitarashi precisamente ahora. Sin más que decir, decide salir de su hogar y enfrentar al enemigo.

Cada paso dado le hacía inalcanzable. Y no resistiendo esa inseguridad, ese miedo de perder al ser valioso para ella, extendió su mano derecha creyendo alcanzarlo, pero no, él se alejaba más. Descendió el pie derecho al suelo e impulsándose con éste extendió el brazo hasta que al fin lo detiene, tomando la palma izquierda de la mano de él.

Kakashi se detuvo cuando sintió su mano ser agarrada fuertemente por Anko. – **¡Iré contigo!** – le escuchó decir.

**~ Flash Back ~**

Despertó. En medio de los escombros, Mitarashi descansaba. Mira a su alrededor sin moverse, ya que el cuerpo adolorido no tiene ya fuerzas para continuar. Sin embargo, mantiene la mirada en el despejado cielo azul, donde las nubes flotan con inocencia y sencillez.

La batalla anteriormente vivida ha sido peligrosa. Su vida dependía de un hilo. Fue un milagro haber perdido la conciencia en aquel momento. Y analizando mejor las circunstancias, gran cantidad de heridos se ubican en esa zona, muertos bajos los escombros. Esos seres imprescindibles para la mayoría de los aldeanos y ninjas, fallecidos, lo cual desilusiona el deseo de combatir al enemigo.

Mueve un poco la cabeza hacia el lateral izquierdo, donde vislumbrando una pequeña rosa debajo de unos escombros, fue testigo de cómo el viento, al soplar, se lleva consigo sus pétalos. Más sin embargo, una terrible punzada golpea su pecho y/o corazón que le robó el aliento durante unos segundos.

En su costado derecho, se podía visualizar una herida, cual sangra matizando la malla. Pues no le importó. Tampoco le interesó prestar atención al ninja que en este momento de debilidad física le hablaba. Su mente divaga más allá de lo posible, navega en los mares de coraje que siente al ser desplazada a pelear en otro campo de batalla, lejos de él.

Intenta sentir la presencia de aquel shinobi peli plateado, pero le resulta difícil. Es como si no existiera ya en este mundo. Más, el coraje se volvió dolor. Decidieron ese destino. Todo ninja oficial en cada aldea vive en constante peligro hasta un día no regresar a casa. La muerte les espera, no obstante, decidieron ese camino.

Con la mirada fría y calculadora que todos suelen ver en ella en momentos como estos, intenta ponerse en pie. El ninja que desde hace unos minutos le habla, entristecido le ayuda. Anko le da las gracias sin mostrar tristeza ni dolor. – **Genma… ¿Dónde se ubica Kakashi? –** pregunta, sin cambiar esa dura mirada.

* * *

Mismo paisaje desierto y escombros por doquier, otro campo de batalla. Chouji y Choza Akimichi, su padre, habían peleado junto a Kakashi, para derrotar el cuerpo principal del líder de Akatsuki. Zona donde yace el cuerpo sin vida del Hatake. Lamentándose Chouji de la muerte de éste, porque gracias a él su padre y él mismo siguen vivos.

Desviaron las miradas a un espacio en particular. Allí, una figura peculiar hizo acto de presencia en aquel nefasto lugar, acompañada de un dudoso Genma. Los recién llegados observan el cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi Hatake. Anko se apartó de Genma, ya ha hecho suficiente por ella con llevarla a ese lugar.

Genma intentó detenerla y que se acercara a él. Su estado no era el mejor. – **Es conveniente que no vayas…**– atina a decir sin más.

Anko le dedicó una mirada fría, carente de más sentimientos. El castaño desvía la mirada, desistiendo, entonces ella avanza hacia él lentamente. El miedo se apoderó de ella al verlo en ese estado deplorable, tirado en el suelo. Sin embargo, manteniendo la cabeza agachada continúa caminando mientras los mechones del cabello cubrían la visibilidad de sus ojos. Era difícil verle el rostro por completo. Perdió las pocas fuerzas que sostenían sus piernas e inevitablemente cayó de rodillas junto a él.

– **¿Ves? Vidas se pierden en batallas…–** susurra suavemente, sin levantar la cabeza – **Supongo que te referías a cambio de dolor** – del bolsillo de su gabardina, extrae un pañuelo, tonalidad lila. Viendo la herida en la frente de Kakashi y la sangre brotar, se dispone a limpiarla **– Eres un idiota Kakashi Hatake** – terminando de limpiarle el rostro, sonríe, o eso intentó. Su sonrisa, mirada, refleja dolor. Un profundo dolor. – **No puedo prometer no llorar. ¿Sabes porqué? ¡Porque me duele!** – su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Los presentes sabían que ella lloraba en silencio. Lo sabían. Más no pronunciaron palabras. Vieron las manos volverlas puño, tampoco dijeron nada. Todo ninja necesita desahogarse, todos, y Anko no es la excepción.

La furia se apodera de ella e inconcientemente agarró el chaleco de Kakashi y empezó a moverlo. – **No puedo…–** desiste maltratarlo – **No soy capaz de resistirlo…–** aprieta sus manos con precisión, arrugando la tela del chaleco mientras lágrimas desbordan de sus ojos. – **Se suponía que eras el mejor jounin de todos. Hasta me hiciste creer que eras invencible. ¿Así acabas? ¿Todo termina aquí? ¿Así terminamos nosotros? **_**¿Así termino yo…sin ti?**_ – se permitió por última vez abrazarlo, y los ojos no desistían de producir aquellas lágrimas saladas. Echó un vistazo al guante de hierro, característico de los Ambu, en la mano izquierda del Hatake. Dicho guante estaba destrozado y era evidente el anillo en su dedo. Se apartó un poco, mirando el rostro pálido de él.

Anko además, contempló cuidadosamente el anillo. Decidida, iba a tomar entre sus propias manos la mano enguantada del ninja caído, pero un impulsivo dolor hincó en el costado derecho de su vientre. La herida infectada sangra e impulsa con insistencia, sintiendo ella ese malestar recorrer su cuerpo.

Genma notó que ella había cerrado sus ojos, incómoda. No tardó mucho en conocer la razón. Al verla con detenimiento, pudo destacar su ceño fruncido debido al dolor de la herida pulsante, más el dolor de la pérdida del Hatake. Dos combinaciones para nada buenas. Entonces, no dudó en acercarse y tomarla por los hombros. – **Vamos, Anko** – le susurró a la chica. Definitivamente ella aceptó, lo cual significa que su estado emocional y de ánimos se vio afectado. Aprovechando la confusión de ella, la alejó del cuerpo sin vida, dándole la espalda a Chouji, Choza Akimichi y en especial a Kakashi.

Repentinamente, lograron ver unas luces verdes desplazarse por el cielo e ir a varias direcciones sin rumbo conocido ante los ojos de los ninjas. Cuando cada luz se adentraba en los cuerpos de los ninjas de la Hoja, le devuelve el alma a dichos cuerpos, regresando todos los fallecidos a la vida. Misma luz, alcanzó a Kakashi en el oscuro lugar donde se ubica, rodeándolo completamente.

– **¿Qué es esto? –** desconcertado, se observa a sí mismo ser invadido por aquella extraña energía, que le impulsaba a dejar esa zona.

– **Parece que era muy pronto para que vinieses. Debe haber algo que aún debes hacer –** responde Sakumo, sonriendo a su hijo.

– **Padre…–** la luz hacía que Kakashi desvaneciera poco a poco, queriendo él permanecer con su padre, hablar de muchas cosas, pero esto ya no es posible.

– **Me alegra que hayamos hablado. Gracias por perdonarme. Ahora puedo moverme en paz. **– dice Sakumo, pero Kakashi intentó decir alguna mísera palabra, más sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Momento de dar un paso, desapareció. Permanece, Sakumo, en total oscuridad después de la partida de su hijo – **Por fin seré capaz de ver a tu madre. **

Kakashi despertó, completamente desorientado. Pero aún recordando la pequeña charla obtenida con su padre.

– **¡Padre!** – gritó Chouji, emocionadísimo de volver a ver a su sensei sano y salvo.

– **¿Sí? ¡Kakashi!** – atina a llamar Choza, mientras se acerca a él.

Kakashi toma asiento en aquel suelo desértico, donde momentos antes dormía un profundo sueño. No pudo reprimir la tristeza de volver y no continuar conversando con su padre, al menos logró expresarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la confusión de sentir esa extraña luz verde recorrer todo su cuerpo, le tiene intrigado. – **¿Qué está pasando? –** pregunta en susurro, apenas audible, como sin darle muchas vueltas a dicha interrogante, pero de cualquier modo su mente no circunda en obtener respuestas, sino en saber si las personas importantes para él siguen vivas.

– **¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz, Kakashi-sensei!** – exclamó Chouji, permitiendo que las lágrimas desbordaran de sus ojos sin la menor preocupación de ser visto.

Al oír la emoción del chico, ella giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Abriendo los ojos como plato, sorprendida más que desconcertada de verlo… _**vivo**_. Imposible. Sí, era la palabra que en su cabeza rondaba. Quizás su mente le jugaba una mala pasada o tal vez la herida le hacía ver ilusiones. Exactamente desconoce la respuesta a ciencia cierta. No podía especular conclusiones cuando en efecto el jounin del cual se enamoró permanece sentado justo frente a ella. Lo que sí podía deducir es, que su corazón pide a gritos arrojarse a los brazos del shinobi de cabellera plateada. Más sin embargo, la emoción y perplejidad de saberlo con vida se aferraba a no escapar de su mente.

El Hatake parecía no haber sentido la presencia de Anko, ya que escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de Katsuyu. Al término de dicha explicación, se dispuso a ponerse en pie. No obstante, al levantar el rostro divisó la figura familiar que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Sin duda alguna, esa chica hasta en el más mínimo pensamiento vive presente. Sorprendido de verla allí, y en esa condición tan deplorable, más herida en un costado, baja la mirada. – **Anko…–** apenas logra decir, levantando la mirada.

Más no esperaba de ella un beso, tampoco un insulto, sino una sonrisa. Pero sus posibles conclusiones no fueron acertadas. Al contrario, justo cuando le miró, Anko se aproximó lo más rápido posible y él logra ver en sus ojos resentidos, dolor. En aquel momento, estando frente a él, no perdió ni un segundo de su tiempo. La furia se apoderó de ella, entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda que hasta le hizo mover la cabeza hacia el costado derecho. Él se sintió culpable. Obvio, si la abandonó para irse solo a pelear contra el cuerpo principal del líder de la organización Akatsuki.

La respiración de la Mitarashi parecía estar en constante exhalación – **¿Qué clase de estúpido pretende ser un héroe arriesgando su vida así nomás sin siquiera idear un plan? ¡Sólo tú! ¡Eres un idiota!** **–** gritó, conteniendo en ese instante la respiración. Él no se atrevía a mirarla. No después de lo que le hizo. Estando los dos en otro campo de batalla, la dejó pelear sola, evitando involucrarla directamente con los miembros de Akatsuki. Honesta razón. Pero ella no lo ve así. Conforme con la bofetada, entrecierra sus ojos entristecidos sin replicar la actitud de Anko hacia él.

– **Eres un completo idiota, Kakashi Hatake **– le escuchó decir con la voz apagada. Después de sentir el golpe en su mejilla y escuchar aquellas "amables" palabras, rápidamente siente unos brazos rodear su cuello.

En efecto, Anko Mitarashi le abraza fuerte, aferrándose a él. – **Gracias a Dios…–** su cuerpo tiembla, al igual que su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Prominentemente llora. Las lágrimas recorren por sus delicadas mejillas sin parar. Pero son lágrimas de felicidad. Aún así, presionó los brazos para seguirlo abrazando, volviendo a sentir ese incomparable calor desprender del cuerpo de él. – **Eres un inconsciente… Creí que habías muerto. **_**No me dejes nunca. **_– le susurró al oído.

Correspondiendo el abrazo, Kakashi rodeó la cintura de Anko y la atrajo más hacia él. Dolido al verla triste, sabiendo que él es la causa de su dolor. – **Lo siento. ¿Te preocupé, verdad? **– ella asiente con la cabeza – **Pero aún estoy vivo.** – le acaricia suavemente el cabello lila de la Mitarashi que, cual misteriosamente está suelto.

Ella se aleja unos pocos centímetros de él sin dejar de abrazarlo y le mira con reproche. Reprimiéndole su pasada actitud para con ella. Dejarla sola peleando y buscar la muerte sin ella descubrir sus intenciones, es algo estúpido, piensa Anko. Pero contemplarlo ahora, despierta de nuevo en ella la angustia y el profundo dolor que sintió al creerlo perdido, muerto. Por ello, no se resistió más. Con los luceros de posibles lágrimas, hundió su rostro entre el hueco del cuello de Kakashi.

Sintiendo culpa, roza con sus manos las mejillas de la Mitarashi con el único propósito de secar sus lágrimas – **Está bien, ¿Sí?** – le susurra sólo a ella, no obstante, Genma lo escuchó. Kakashi le decía palabras de aliento para tranquilizarla.

Mano derecha en puño, cerca de la boca, emite una ligera tos seca. Obvio, Genma destruye el momento con su "oportuna" acción. Una ruborizada Anko que, jamás había visto en su vida le observa, lanzándole una mirada entre avergonzada y molesta, pero sin dejar de perder el rubor. Al contrario de Kakashi, quien sonríe manteniendo la postura perezosa, cual le caracteriza.

Anko se apartó de Kakashi, como si el sólo contacto con él le quemara. – **¿Uhm? **– musita el peli plateado, teniendo piedad del pobre Genma. Él y los presentes esperaban alguna acción y/o actitud negativa de la kunoichi, sin embargo, ella permaneció inmóvil. – **¿Anko?** – llamó el ninja copia, tratando de obtener la atención de la chica. Resultado, quedó como idiota. Ella lo ignoró.

Riendo, se acerca a ella y posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Anko, atrae su atención. No toda, aunque al colocar la mano sobre la mejilla de la kunoichi, ella reaccionó abriendo los ojos como plato. Ante su desconcierto, él depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios sorprendiéndola aún más, ya que ninguno de los dos muestra afecto por el otro ante los demás.

Los ninjas revividos se agruparon y los aldeanos salieron del refugio, felices de saber que la peor fase ha pasado. Anko, por su parte, notando el paso al frente dado por su compañero, abrazó el brazo derecho del shinobi con su brazo izquierdo. Pues, con la mano derecha entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, recibiendo del ninja copia una tibia sonrisa. Lo cual, inevitablemente, Anko también sonrió en total rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. No quería dejarlo ir. No después de todo lo sucedido. No lo dejaría ir… definitivamente, no.

**END.**

* * *

¡Waoh!

¡Al fin! Después de cuatro días de intenso y laborioso trabajo con este fic, _aunque duré dos días pensando el final XD_. Sólo se me ocurrió. ¡Y ahí está! Pensé en poner una riña en el que Anko se molesta y golpea a Kakashi, después se marcha dejándolo confundido. Pero sería demasiado raro hacerlo de ese modo (¡Idea descartada!).

No recuerdo las veces que leí la trama para expresar de forma grata un bello final. No obstante, el escuchar una hermosa canción que he venido escuchando desde hace varios días, me ayuda a idealizar diversos campos y visualizar la escena más admisible. Cuya canción será interpretada en uno de mis próximos fics. Aahh! En caso de que quieran que actualice una historia en específico, adelante. Con gusto lo haré. O si quieren saber un adelanto de mis proyectos, mmm… contesto por mensaje privado. Cabe mencionar, además, que el Flash Back no lo puse en cursiva intencionalmente (_sugerencia personal_), aunque es inusual en mí no ponerlo en cursiva.

Para concluir, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer este one-shot que, inesperadamente me surgió. Gracias a los que comentan y aquellos que leen y no comentan, también gracias. Espero que este one-shot sea de perspectiva aceptable.

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Until The Next!**


End file.
